


Into Arms

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: For nuttersandacorn. Sherlock receives a flu shot, and needs help calming down.Written 09/22/2012.





	Into Arms

Sherlock’s breathing slows as the fingers continue to card through his hair. He finally looks around. So good he has Lestrade. Lestrade had led him to a bench while he’d been upset, had held him a bit through it.

It’s embarrassing after the fact, so he looks away, concentrates on the way the tiles are just slightly off in one section. The anticipation had been what had done this to him, he thinks. The waiting was horrible. He hates waiting.

Lestrade had gotten through the line first, and his shot had gone perfectly well. Over-confident despite past…issues with anything remotely doctor-approved, Sherlock took his turn.

And then everything started to tunnel in, and he started to tingle. And then his breathing got all mixed up, and he felt…panic…come and wrap him into its arms. 

He could see Lestrade, could hear and his own breath and the sound of his name from Lestrade’s concernedly frowning lips. He could feel the oppressive tingling. And then Lestrade was leading him slowly to the bench, and he sat with Sherlock, allowing him both comfort and space.

And now, sitting in the aftermath of his own humiliating scene, he notices a few people eyeing him curiously. He’s about to snap at them, deduce at them, piss them off, when Lestrade pipes up with, “Nothing to see here. Eyes to yourself,” in a firm voice.

And they look away.

And Sherlock relaxes a little.

And Lestrade says, “Fancy a curry, when you can get up?”

And the thing is, Sherlock does.


End file.
